oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Feli D. Romin/misc.
hand to hand compact style & techniques sword style & techniques Ittoryu Also known as one sword technique... -'Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (一刀流 ｢居合｣　獅子歌歌 Ittōryū Iai: Shishi Sonson?, literally meaning "One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song"):' Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "breath" of his opponent, the attacker rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and resheathes their sword. An interesting note is that the user does the technique back-handed as opposed to from the waist with a standard grip on the sword. -'Sanjuroku Pound Ho (三十六煩悩（ポンド）鳳 Sanjūroku Pondo Hō?, kanji meaning "Phoenix of the 36 Earthly Desires"; furigana meaning "Pound Phoenix/Cannon"):' This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. To initiate it, the user first holds one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the target. -'Hiryu: Kaen (飛竜火焔 Hiryū: Kaen?, literally meaning "Flying Dragon: Blaze"):' Using one sword wielded in his left hand with his right hand gripping his left wrist for support (or vice-versa), the user jumps high up into the air and slashes his opponent. After slashing them, the user's opponent then bursts into flames from where they were slashed. -'Yakkodori (厄港鳥 Yakkōdori?, literally meaning "Disaster Harbor Bird"):' The user launches from his sword a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air to the opponent with great speed, similar to 36 Pound Cannon. -'Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho (三百六十煩悩鳳 Sanbyakurokuju-Ppondo Hō?, literally meaning "360 Pound Cannon"):' The user delivers a stronger version of his 36 Pound Cannon, which is presumably 10 times stronger than the original. -'Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson (一刀流 “居合” “死・獅子歌歌” Ittōryū Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson?, literally meaning "One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song of Death"):' A stronger version of his original "Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson". The user swings his sword in a very quick and powerful unsheathe move to slice his opponent. This attack is strong enough to easily decapitate a legendary beast like a Dragon. -'Daishinkan (大辰撼 Daishinkan?, literally meaning "Great Dragon Shock"):' Daishinkan consists of the user running towards his opponent with their sword held outstretched in one arm. He then executes a two handed overhead swing used to split his opponent into two from the top down. -'Baki (馬鬼（バキ） Baki?, literally meaning "Horse Demon"):' After raising his sword above his head, the user delivers a powerful vertical slice to his opponent. This attack can easily slice through solid stone. Nitoryu its a two sword techniques. -'Taka Nami (鷹波 Taka Nami?, literally meaning "Hawk Wave"):' While airborne, creates a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents over. It can be done while standing on the ground. The user says this attack is very useful against a group of weak enemies. -'Sai Kuru (犀回 Sai Kuru?, literally meaning "Rolling Rhino"):' The user holds his swords in front of him pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, and spins quickly. -'Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon (二刀流 ｢居合｣ 羅生門 Nitōryū Iai: Rashōmon?, literally meaning "Two Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Castle Gate"):' A dual sword drawing technique so powerful that it can split large obstacles in half. The user draws his swords, and sheathes them quickly, able to split two train carriages in half. -'Nanajuni Pound Ho (七十二煩悩（ポンド）鳳 Nanajūni Pondo Hō?, kanji meaning "Phoenix of the 72 Earthly Desires"; furigana meaning "72 Pound Phoenix/Cannon"):' Same principle as the 36 Pound Cannon. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder, the user then performs a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one, making it twice as powerful. -'Nigiri (弐斬り Nigiri?, literally meaning "Double Slash"):' A stance where two swords are held parallel so that the tips are pointing to his right or left side. {only people who mastered Toro, Otoro, Hirameki, Samon, and Maguma CAN SE THIS MOVE} -'Toro (登楼 Tōrō?, literally meaning "Climbing a Tower"):' Two air-based projectile slashes are sent upwards while jumping as the user swings his swords in an upward motion. -'Otoro (応登楼 Ōtōrō?, literally meaning "Reply Climbing a Tower"):' Two air-based projectile slashes are sent downwards while falling as Zoro swings his swords downwards, with the gravity complimenting the force of the attack. -'Hirameki (閃 Hirameki?, literally meaning "Flash"):' Two air-based projectiles are sent forward after swinging both swords from the left or right side. -'Samon (砂紋 Samon?, literally meaning "Sand Drawing"):' Two air-based projectiles are sent diagonally down and to the left or right after swinging both swords from the left or right. -'Maguma (魔熊 Maguma?, literally meaning "Demon Bear"):' A simple downward pound into the opponent with both swords.